1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting electric wires to each other, and more particularly relates to a connector attached to a through hole provided in a casing filled with a liquid, for connecting electric wires disposed inside the casing with electric wires disposed outside the casing.
2. Related Art
In an automatic transmission of a car, electric wires of solenoid valves, various sensors and so on disposed inside a transmission casing, for controlling a speed change gear, are connected to a control unit disposed outside the transmission casing through a connector attached to a through hole provided through the transmission casing.
However, the transmission casing is filled with oil for lubricating the speed change gear. Therefore, the connector must be structured to such that the wires disposed inside and outside the transmission casing can be connected to each other without the oil leaking to the outside of the transmission casing.